


You Are My Home

by hoddypeak



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: And I decided to post it in the spirit of christmas, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, just something I wrote ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoddypeak/pseuds/hoddypeak
Summary: After confessing their feelings for one another, Anne and Gilbert finally see each other at the beginning of their Christmas break. It is a very joyous moment.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything, like literally anything, for over 6 months. I was going through my unfinished fics on Google Docs and stumbled upon this one. It was like, 98% finished so I just wrote the end of it and decided to post it. The timing couldn't be more perfect as we're halfway into Christmas, wooo :D

Anne stood on the train platform, listening for any signs of an approaching train, but apart from the chatter of other people and the whistling of the wind in her ears, it was silent.

She was waiting for Gilbert. The Christmas break had begun, and in their latest letters they had agreed to spend that time in Avonlea. She had Gilbert’s letter in her tight grip and every word memorised in her mind, and she could feel a small bruise forming on her wrist from pinching it too many times, but the moment still felt surreal. She was aware that she had arrived at the train station way too early, but she couldn’t help feeling very restless and nervous after waiting so long.

It had been months since she last saw him and they had confessed their feelings for each other. Well, indirectly at least – it had, after all, been a very physical confession. Right after Anne had finally gotten Gilbert she had lost him right away, and their only way of communication had been through letters. The abruptness of the moment had made Anne doubt it hadn’t just happened in her head, and her foolish mind kept on scaring her about this all being just a dream. She did have proof; the letters were written in Gilbert’s handwriting, and there weren’t a lot of men who could deliver such romantic emotions through words on paper like he could, especially when they were addressed to her. He purposefully made a spelling mistake or two in each of his letters to see if Anne noticed them. Of course she did; she wasn’t an aspiring teacher for nothing. The letters were so Gilbert-like, yet she couldn’t shake off the ridiculous thought that it all was just her imagination and the man of her dreams didn’t return her feelings.

She could hear the train and her body was instantly filled with excitement and tension. She tightened her grip on the letter and pinched herself one more time, silently hissing at the pain the almost-bruised spot radiated. She fixed her eyes on the train, and once it came to a halt, she held her breath. Gilbert had told Anne in his letter he’d make sure to be one of the first to get off the train, so she should see him any second now.

Anne saw him before he did her. Once his feet were on the platform, his eyes scanned the surroundings. The sight of him made Anne’s heart sing and her lips curl into the biggest smile she’d ever felt on her face. She stood rooted to the ground to wait for Gilbert to see her, unable to wipe off the smile that probably made her look like a lunatic in a passer-by’s eyes. Just seeing him was enough to help her get rid of the scary thoughts that had invaded her mind for weeks.

He saw her. There were 100 feet in between them, but even from a distance Anne saw his softened features and wide smile, and her stomach was filled with butterflies. Gilbert ran to her, dropped his suitcase on the ground and hugged her so that her feet left the ground, and he spun around. Anne let out a surprised yelp mixed with laughter and she wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s neck. When her feet were back on the ground, he closed the distance between their lips and planted many hasty kisses on her mouth. 

“My darling Anne,” he said softly against her lips, his forehead pressed on hers.

A flood of emotions washed through Anne’s body at his words and she kissed him again. It was wonderful to be allowed to do that now, and she didn’t even care that there were people watching them; she was willing to throw the ancient courting rules out of the window. She wasn’t going to live for months without seeing her lovely Gilbert and not touch him.

“I missed you so deeply,” Anne said after the kiss. “At times I was doubting whether I had truly imagined all of this and I was corresponding with a complete stranger.”

Gilbert raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I missed you too, my love. I was counting down the days we’d finally see each other again.”

“I started counting down in October,” she admitted.

They both looked at each other and were unable to fight their grins upon realising just how eagerly they had waited for this day. Now that it was finally here, Anne wanted to hold onto it with all her limbs and make sure it would never go away. Being there, in Gilbert’s warm caress, was exactly where she knew she belonged. At least she had the entirety of their Christmas break to take advantage of their being finally together, and she was determined to make the most out of it.

Gilbert gave his abandoned suitcase a glance and broke off their embrace to retrieve it from the ground. The absence of his body temperature against Anne’s made her shiver as the cold breeze tried to sneak inside her winter jacket. There were still people getting out of the train, but the rusty whistle signaled that it would be only a few moments until its departure. 

“So,” Anne said as Gilbert took the suitcase and turned to look at her again. “Ready to leave? Belle and our cart are waiting for us just behind the station.”

“No chaperone?” he asked surprised.

She shook her head. It had been a challenge to leave without Matthew or Marilla noticing her, and she would surely hear about it once they were back to Green Gables, but the peaceful ride alone with Gilbert would be worth it. “I thought we could use some privacy before everyone and everything is surrounding us and our every move is being observed. I want to hear all about your adventures in Toronto,” she said, linking arms with Gilbert as they began their stroll towards where the cart was.

“You already know everything there is to know.”

“There is only so much you can express through letters. Things that don’t sound as thrilling on a piece of paper can be the most exciting stories when told in person.”

Gilbert laughed fondly and placed a kiss on top of Anne’s head. “I am just glad to be home,” he said and looked at her on the last word.

Anne’s heart leaped. Looking at Gilbert, her one true love, she realised that during all these years they had known each other, everything about him had become so familiar to her – his scent, voice, laugh, smile, way of walking. The word ‘home’ just gained a new meaning to her, because that was exactly what Gilbert was to her; a sense of familiarity and safety.

Anne sighed happily. “Me too.”

It was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
